Learning from the Past
by Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi
Summary: A ROTS Parody. Anakin is about to defeat Sidious when he is put into a deep sleep and thought of as dead by everyone he knows and loves. Can he get back his friends and family before his loses them forever?
1. I'm Anakin!

**There are one or two lines that are from one of my favorite movies, besides Star Wars, ****The Princess Bride****. I give credit to ****William Goldman for those lines.** **I also give credit to the wonderful site . for the Revenge of the Sith dialogue. And George Lucas deserves the most credit! Thanks George! Or Mr. Lucas. Whatever you prefer. Just don't sue me… So anyways… Revenge of the Sith Parody, if you didn't figure that out. Enough of my blabbering. Here's the story.**

"Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin. They fear you. In time they will destroy you. Let me train you." Palpatine insisted.

"I won't be a pawn in your political game. The Jedi are my family." Anakin exclaimed.

"Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force, Anakin, and you will be able to save your wife from certain death." Palpatine pointed out.

"What did you say?"

"Use my knowledge, I beg you . . . "

"You're a Sith Lord!" Anakin ignites his lightsaber.

"I know what has been troubling you . . . Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council! Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi . . . a life of significance, of conscience."

"You're wrong!" Anakin says as he circles his former friend.

"Are you going to kill me?" Palpatine asks.

"I would certainly like to." Anakin admits.

"I know you would. I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger."

Anakin raises his lightsaber to Palatine's throat. There is a tense moment, and then Anakin starts to swing. ..

-oOo-

Anakin woke up inside what looked like a coffin. 'What the Hell is going on?' He kicked open the lid to see that he was, in fact, in a coffin. He looked around and saw a lab of some sort surrounding him. No one was around, so he got out and looked around. Medical equipment and tools of some kind were all that was in the room. He found his lightsaber in a safe that he could easily break into. He used it to cut open the doors.

After an hour of snaking through the building, he finally found a window. 'Coruscant. I'm still on Coruscant. But where is Padmé? I don't sense her presence here.' Anakin jumped out the window and landed on a speeder passing by. He continued to jump from speeder to speeder until he found the Jedi Temple. Then it occurred to him, 'That last speeder I was on wasn't like any speeder I have ever seen before.' Anakin thought for a moment. "Probably a new model that a senator is showing off to the planet." He reassured himself.

He reached the Temple and approached the clone guards. "Hey, Lucky. Hey, Ace." He started to walk by when the troopers grabbed him.

"This area is off limits, Sir. Move along." Lucky stated through his helmet.

"Lucky, it's me. General Skywalker."

"General Skywalker is dead. He died after killing that Sith lord from a lightsaber wound to the stomach. Now move along before we call the Jedi out to Force you to." Ace commented.

Anakin was about to argue when a familiar friend showed up. "Obi-Wan!" He ran to him and hugged him. "Boy am I glad to see you. Tell Ace to knock it off and that I really am Anakin Skywalker."

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood horrified, like he had seen a ghost. "Lucky, Ace, take this man into the Temple for questioning."

As the troopers pulled him away, Anakin looked at his old friend with shock and sadness. 'What is going on here?'

-oOo-

"Name?" A trooper started interrogating him.

"Anakin Jason Skywalker." Anakin replied bordly.

The trooper laughed. "Alright, _General._ Birthdate?"

"July 29th 42 BBY."

"Occupation?"

"Jedi Knight."

The trooper leaned in. "Cut the act. So you know the General's basic information. That doesn't mean that you are him."

Anakin could recognize that voice anywhere. "Rex? Is that you?"

Rex stood back. 'How did he know my name? No one calls me Rex anymore. It's just CC-7567.' "General?" He asked unsurely.

"Finally, Rex." Anakin rolled his eyes.

"One more question. Who was your former Padawan?"

"Ahsoka Tano. But she was 'Snips' to us."

Rex hit his comlink. "General Kenobi. It's really him."

"Are you sure Rex? We can't have another failure or the Council will kill us."

"He knew Me and Snips."

"I'll question him just to make sure."

"Very well, General."

Rex hit the comlink again and stared at Anakin.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"No, Sir… It's just that…you've kinda been dead for a year."

"WHAT!" 'How can that be? If I've been dead, what about Padmé and the baby. Oh my God, Padmé!'

"Um, Rex… Do you happen to know where Senator Amidala is? She is a good friend and I want to alert her of my existence of being alive."

"We all know that you knocked her up, General. She quit the Senate and is now living on Naboo with her family."

"I gotta go to her." Anakin went to get up when Obi-Wan walked into the room.

"Let's really see if you are Anakin Skywalker. Shall we?" Obi-Wan gave a death glare that stated that he was going to break Anakin if it was the last thing he did.

Anakin gulped. 'I hate it when he has that look.'


	2. Hello, My name is Anakin Skywalker

**Thank you all for your reviews! You have no idea how happy they make me! I literally jump up and down in my seat and it inspires me to write more. This is based on Grievous not being a droid. I know that Padmé would recognize Dooku, but I don't care! My story, my rules. Though feedback and ideas are gladly accepted. I would like to thank Candace Marie for her suggestion with Anakin being Inigo for awhile. The italicized is a flashback. So enjoy the story and I will aim to post sometime next week…Probably Tuesday.**

Obi-Wan pulled out his lightsaber and casually started swinging it around. This only made Anakin even more scared. "Now…Anakin, If that is your real name, How old were you when you left your mother and on what planet?"

Anakin cringed at the thought of his mother. "I was nine years old when Qui-Gon Jinn, your former Master, found me after walking into Watto's Junk Shop in Mos Espa, Tatooine. I then met you after winning the Boonta Eve Podrace, the very first Podrace I had ever completed nonetheless won."

Obi-Wan looked at him suspiciously. "Pull up your tunic."

"Umm…"

"Just do it."

Anakin raised his tunic to his shoulders. Obi-Wan saw the mark that the lightsaber had made on his stomach when he had been fighting Sidious.

"Alright, I believe you. You're Anakin Skywalker." Obi-Wan embraced him into a deep hug.

"Great. Now can you tell me what's going on?"

Obi-Wan sighed as the bad memories came flowing back to him, like lava flows from an erupting volcano. "Well… I saw what happened on the video surveillance system in the Senate."

-oOo-

_Anakin raises his lightsaber to Palatine's throat. There is a tense moment, and then Anakin starts to swing… _

_ Palpatine dodges and strikes Anakin through the middle of his gut. Anakin screams out in pain then stumbles back against a wall. Palpatine smiles wickedly. _

_ "I'll pity you on your death bed. You know your precious little mother? I was the one who sent those Tuskin Radiers to kill her worthless body. You loved the little slut too much. She would have been your downfall. So would that wife of yours." He sneered._

_ Anakin got up, fury in his eyes.__"Hello, My name is Anakin Skywalker. You killed my mother. Prepare to die." __He barely could talk nonetheless move but that didn't stop him. He advanced towards Palpatine, stumbling along the way, and spoke a little louder.__"Hello, My name is Anakin Skywalker. You killed my mother. Prepare to die."__He had started fencing with the Sith lord by now and screamed,__ "__HELLO! MY NAME IS ANAKIN SKYWALKER! YOU KILLED MY MOTHER! PREPARE TO DIE!" _

_ "Stop saying that!" Palpatine managed to yell as Anakin slashed his arms off. _

_ "Promise me power…"_

_ "All my power is yours." He quickly promised._

_ Anakin slashed his legs off. "The ability to stop my loved ones from dying. That too."_

_ "All my secrets are yours." Palpatine begged. _

_ "Promise me anything in the galaxy that I want."_

_ "All I own and more." He pleaded._

_ "I want my mother back you Son-of-a-Nerfherder!" Anakin slashed off Palpatine's head and cut his body down the middle. Then he collapsed to the floor. He lost so much blood while fighting, that there was none left. Without another word, The Chosen One died._

-oOo-

Padmé walked across the Naboo lake country with emptiness in her heart. The only joys she had left were her two lovely children, Luke and Leia. It was almost there first birthday. But, she was grieving over the loss of her husband. It was exactly one year ago that her Ani faced a Sith lord and saved the galaxy. She couldn't even bare to think about it. Since then, she had been reelected as Queen of Naboo, delivered her two wonderful children, and developed several new bills that improved the planet. She had just learned that she has an arranged marriage with Rush Clovis planned for next week. Though she didn't love him, her family is forcing her to marry so she could forget Anakin. But she could never forget Anakin. That was the one thing she could never ever forget.

Having walked around for an hour, she decided to go back to her house. On the way, she met two men standing on the path. "Can I help you?" She asked when she saw that they would not move.

"Milady, we are lost on this wonderful planet. Would you be so kind to point us in the direction of Theed?" Grievous asked.

"Theed is miles from here. It would take days to reach it. And you have no supplies." Padmé pointed out to her strangers.

"You are too curious, Milady." Dooku knocked her out. "Too curious for your own good."


	3. The Name's Roberts, Wesley Roberts

**Sorry about the long wait. I got involved in another one of my stories. I will not be posting for the next week, because I am going on Vacation with my Best friend in the whole entire world! Afterwards, I promise that Chapter 4 will go up right away. Enjoy!**

"Just set her down." Dooku said as he got in the ship.

"What are we going to do with her?" Grievous asked.

"We're going to take her to Cato Neimoidia. Once Rush Clovis sees that his bride has been killed on the Trade Federation's territory, he will instantly declare war on them. The Banking Clan will win and will take control of several new planets in the Outer Rim."

"Why can't we kill her now?" Grievous held up one of his lightsabers.

"No. We need her alive until we get to Cato. It would be obvious that we killed her here. We need her blood to be spattered all across that planet."

"I call the first blow though." Grievous reluctantly put his lightsaber away and started piloting the ship.

-oOo-

"Alright, Anakin. I think that you've caught up on all the new Jedi training tactics." Obi-Wan said as Anakin started to beat him, for once this week.

"Awe, come on Master. I think you're just afraid that I'll beat you." Anakin teased as he made the winning hit on Obi-Wan's upper shoulder, lower neck.

"Be careful, Anakin. You're cockiness is going to get you somewhere some day."

"Yeah, the Jedi Hall of Fame."

"Anakin, there is no such thing."

"There will be. I'll be the first one."

"Only in your mind." Obi-Wan murmured underneath his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Looks like you got a mission." Obi-Wan pointed out Anakin's beeping receiver.

"Skywalker, here." He said as he hit it.

"General." Rex's voice came out.

"What's the mission Rex?"

"Master Yoda said that he sensed a youngling on Cato Neimoidia. He wants you to go and pick it up."

"On it Rex." Anakin turned off his receiver. "Well, I'm off."

"Wait, Anakin. No one besides Rex, Yoda, and I know that you are really Anakin. You need a fake name."

Anakin thought for a moment. "Wesley."

"Wesley? Alright. May the Force be with you, Wesley."

"And May the Force be with you too Ben." Anakin used Obi-Wan's second name.

"Shut up, Anakin."

"I thought I was Wesley."

"Just go." Obi-Wan smiled at him.

-oOo-

Padmé woke up with a massive headache. Both of her captures were sleeping next to her. She ran to the Control room to see that they were locked.

'Well there goes that plan.' Then she noticed that there was a ship that was following them. She ran down to the communications room and saw that it had hailed her.

_This is the ship Twilight under the captain Wesley Roberts. State you're business in this area, or you will be shot out of the sky. _

'Oh my gosh. It's the Dread Pirate Roberts. Maybe he can help me get back to Naboo.'

_This is Queen Padmé Amidala of Naboo. I have been captured by Count Dooku and General Grievous. Please send assistance as soon as possible. _

He didn't respond for a moment. Padmé was afraid that he was going to let her go.

_Queen Amidala, stay where you are and open a docking port. I will be there to assist you momentarily. _

'Thank goodness.' Padmé was able to figure out how to open a docking port. She saw the _Twilight_ dock onto it. A man in all black, wearing a mask, appeared out of it. He took one long gaze at Padmé, then headed off towards her captors.

-oOo-

Dooku finally woke up to the sound of Grievous being sliced in two and cut down the center.

"Why do you use the famous move of Skywalker, Roberts?" He asked as he tried stalling for time.

"You're stalling. It won't work." Roberts walked towards Dooku and made the same cut.

He went back to Padmé and put her on his ship.

"Now can you please return me to Naboo?"

"After I finish my business. This isn't a pleasure cruise, highness."

"How dare you insult me."

"My ship. My rules. I don't take orders from anyone but me."

Padmé sat down in the Co-Pilot seat. They landed on the planet and Roberts left the ship. She was surprised to see that he didn't lock her up and hold her for ransom like other pirates would do. He didn't even lock the ships controls. Why did he trust her? Roberts entered the ship with a child.

"Why do you have a youngling?"

"He will be my apprentice."

"You just stole someone's child for your own purposes? You sicken me." She turned to the child. "What's your name?"

"Inigo Montoya."

"Do you have any children, highness?"

"That is none of your business. Rush Clovis should be here any time to pick me up, so I'll just stay on the planet."

"You think that your love will save you?" He said as he stopped her from leaving.

"I never said he was my love, and yes, he will save me."

"You don't seem fond of him, yet you are marrying him." He recalled through some files that he had found at the Temple. It took hours for Obi-Wan to calm him down.

"My parent's find it better for me to have a companion."

"Yet, I already knew that you have two children. So you had already loved someone before that."

"I loved someone with an undying passion. He was killed. I find it better not to talk about it to slime like you."

"Oh, that's right. You were married to that Anakin Skywalker guy. I think I met him before. He was talking about a woman with marvoulous beauty, I assume he meant you. He said that he had to go fight Sidious for his one love that would remain faithful. It's a good thing that he is dead."

"How dare you say something like that." Padmé slapped him across the face. "I love him."

"Faithfulness, Milady, True Faithfulness. I wonder what he would say if he could see you now."

"You mocked me once, never do it again. I died that day." She saw that a blaster was lying on the table. "And you can die for all I care." She reached for the blaster, to see it get pulled away with Force.

"Now, Angel, why would you want me dead again." He pulled of his mask to reveal that he was Anakin Skywalker.


	4. We've got a lot of catching up to do

**No, I was not dead. I'm sorry that it took so long. I kept rushing all my stories, and they weren't as good as I wanted them to be. So I took a couple days off from writing. Here is the next chapter. I'm also sorry that it is short. I needed to put one out there so that none of you would come and bite my head off. That makes me scared. Please Read and review and Ideas are appreciated and accepted with open arms. I will love them and feed them and call them George. Sorry, I just drank like a whole liter of Mountain Dew to stay really awake. **

"Ani? Oh my gosh, Ani!" She rushed over to him and started kissing him and slapping him at the same time. "Jerk. You should have told me. Why did you stage your death?"

"I was really dead, love. I have no idea how I got back. Obi-Wan trained me again, and I was sent here to get Inigo." Inigo had fallen asleep in the corner of the room.

"He's so cute." Padmé picked him up and started cuddling him.

"Like our children?"

"So you know that they are twins."

Anakin nodded. "I caught up on everything I missed. No one except Obi-Wan, Yoda, Rex, and you know that I am alive."

"To answer your question, Luke has your hair, eyes and personality. You could say he is your clone and I would believe it. Leia has my hair and eyes."

"And personality?"

"Mine too, I guess." She admitted.

"Great. We have a future Jedi and a future politician."

"Lucas is not going to be a Jedi and Leia is not going to be a politician. Unless they want to." She quickly added.

Anakin smiled. "I can't wait to meet them."

"We could go there now."

"I guess I could make a stop on Naboo long enough for you to grab the kids and go."

"I have to stay on Naboo, Ani. I'm the queen again, remember?" Anakin groaned. "What was that for?"

"Nothing, your highness. We've got a lot of catching up to do." Anakin joked. He set course for Naboo right after Padmé slapped him for the joke.

-oOo-

Rush Clovis made his way to Cato Neimoidia. His bride had been stolen by the Trade Federation, and there was going to be hell to pay. He was half way there when he saw the _Twilight._ Rush hailed it but no one answered. He set a tracking device on them and made his way to the planet's atmosphere. He saw the abandoned ship and the dead men along with the mark of The Dread Pirate Roberts. Rush made the link that the ship he was tracking was The Dread Pirate Robert's ship and that his love was on it. He quickly went back to Naboo to try and save his bride. He just hoped that he wasn't too late.

-oOo-

Anakin landed in the deep forest, so that no one would be able to trace the path to his ship. "We can hide in here, just in case there are anymore henchmen after you. Then I can kill them in a second. No one will kill my love." He kissed her unexpecting lips and started walking through the dark forest with Inigo sleeping on his back.

"Do you know what forest this is?" Padmé asked after awhile.

"Yes. I know that this is the deadly forest. That's why it was the best place to hide the ship. No one would dare follow us there. They'd have to be as dumb as a bantha to walk into the forest without a reason."

"Let me remind you that we're in the forest, and that they will have a reason. I'm the Queen. Everyone will be looking for me by now."

"Details, Details." Anakin complained as he continued walking.

Padmé just smiled as she walked with her love. She was finally complete again.

-oOo-

Rush Clovis landed his ship right on the outskirts of the forest. He should have beaten that nasty pirate to the catch. He was right. Anakin and Padmé walked out of the forest, unharmed by any wild creatures. The second Anakin saw him, he hid Inigo underneath his cloak. Rush activated the small battalion of droids that he had on his ship and ordered them to surround the couple.

"Halt. Roger, Roger." One said as it followed out its orders. Rush approached them slowly.

"I have more men on back up, if you wish to fight me."

Anakin was about to pull out his lightsaber, when Padmé stopped him. "We don't want to fight."

"What do you want?" Anakin sneered.

"My dear pirates, I only want what is rightfully mine." He beckoned for Padmé to approach.

"Do you promise not to hurt him?" She said as she was about to follow his orders.

"I wouldn't dream of it. He will return to piracy whenever he wants to." 'Which he never will.' He added to himself.

"Very well. I'll go with you." She looked at Anakin. He looked betrayed. "I can't lose you again. I almost died the first time. At least I'll know that you're safe." She kissed him and whispered in his ear. "Send for me whenever you are settled down somewhere safe."

She got on Rush's ship and mouthed 'I love you' to Anakin one last time. Once the ship took off, The droids took Anakin into the forest, knocked him out and dragged him into the dungeons of the Theed Palace.


	5. The Pit of Despair!

**So, I haven't been posting in awhile, and I feel bad for that. Most of that is my fault because of me not finishing my homework in time… Don't worry. The ROUS are attacking me later…. I laugh at all the people that didn't get that! Rodents Of Unusual Sizes… :D So I was cramming in on the last night of summer… But now I've started school and have everything under control… Mostly. My mind is not, but whatever. Here's the story.**

Anakin Skywalker woke up in some sort of cave. After trying to move his arms, just to see that they were chained to a table, he slowly looked around to see many machines and devices surrounding him. He looked down to see that a blaster had shot through his left arm. '_Oh Well_.' He thought that he saw something moving in the corner of the room. He used Force to pull the creature out to find that it was Indigo.

"Buddy? Where are we?"

"I don't know. The scary droids said something about the pit of despair."

"Do you think you could try and get these things off of me?" Anakin tilted his head towards the chains.

"Sure." The small boy ran over to the table and started trying to open the locks using the Force. The sound of a door opening made him stop.

"Hide." Anakin hissed. "And whatever you do, don't come out until I say so."

Indigo nodded and hid back in corner.

The door opened slowly to reveal Dooku walking down the steps. Anakin looked perplexed. Then his eyes turned to pure distain.

"I thought I killed you."

"I made it look like you did, Anakin Skywalker." He paced around the steel table. "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to kill _you_. If word gets out that the Chosen One survived, there will be heads to roll. And by that, I mean it would be mine. Better you than me." Dooku shrugged as he came closer to the front of the table.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Torture."

"I can handle torture."

Dooku shook his head. "Not this type of torture. It was made for just you, and you alone. " Dooku started to work on his blaster wounds.

"If you are going to torture me, then why cure me?"

"Clovis wants you to be healed before we start your first treatment. He wants you to feel all the pain all over again."

Anakin wasn't thinking of the pain. He was just thinking of how to get himself out of this one with Indigo still safe. He looked over and saw the boy cowering in the corner still. He gave him a little reassuring smile and the boy returned it. 'If any of this goes wrong, let the boy live.' He silently prayed to the Force.

-oOo-

Padmé had returned back to the palace, more depressed than ever. She had finally been reunited with her true love, Anakin, and then been denied once again. She couldn't have let Clovis hurt him. She would die, and then what of Luke and Leia. They would be denied their mother. She quickly walked into Rush's private office.

"Any news from Ani yet?"

Rush looked up from polishing his blaster. "None so far, my sweet."

Padmé's face darkend and then lightened up. "He will send for me."

As she was walking away from the man, he quietly laughed to himself. "I'm sure he will, darling. I'm sure he will."


	6. Curious

**So, I was supposed to have this posted earlier, but I procrastinated because of it being Halloween… So… All credit for inspiration goes to SweetSerendipity27! You rock! **

Anakin slowly reached towards his leggings pocket and rolled his eyes. 'Damn. Of Course they took his secret comlink.' It had only taken him over an hour to free his hand just enough to attempt an escape, and now it was all to waste. The sound of the door opening stopped Anakin's mini rant in its tracks. He looked over to find Dooku's not-so-smiling face.

"Shall we begin, Skywalker?" Dooku started walking towards Anakin's body that was lying on the table.

"What are you going to do?" Anakin looked over at Indigo's sleeping body, nervously. 'Force, please let the boy stay hidden.'

"My dear Jedi, You're going to learn a lesson in pain." Dooku walked around the table in slowly paced circles. "You see, I've been obsessed with pain recently. The way it makes people scream, to beg in agony for the feeling to stop. It's rather fascinating. Now let's start you off easy."

Anakin was about to ask again what Dooku was planning, but was quickly stopped by several jolts of Sith Lighting shooting though his body. His body was seething in pain deeper than the pits of Hell, but Anakin refused to cry out. He would deny Dooku the pleasure of breaking him. After a couple of minutes, Dooku stopped, rather disappointed, but satisfied that Anakin was defiantly in pain. He left after recording his 'experiment'.

Indigo, having woken up to the sound of sizzling and the smell of burning clothes and flesh searing the air, ran over to Anakin. "Are you O.K.?"

Anakin paced his breathing then slowly, but surely muttered, "Yeah."

"What did he do to you?"

"That was Sith Lighting, buddy." Anakin slowly used Force to pull the scared Youngling up on the table with him. Indigo cuddled deep into the Jedi Knight's chest. "Don't worry. I'll protect you from it." Little did Anakin know that the child was already asleep.

-oOo-

Padmé kept pacing back and forth. She couldn't help it. The wedding was moved up because of Rush's father becoming ill. She only had ten days to hear back from Anakin before she would lose him forever. She decided to get her mind off of it by going to her children. She walked into Leia and Luke's room. The twins were happily teasing each other while toddling around and playing at the same time.

"Tag! I got you Leia! I w-win!" Luke started toddling around victoriously, until he saw his mother. "Mommy!"

Leia looked over as well and soon Padmé had two children cuddled deep into her. "Hello Sweeties."

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I drew!" Luke pulled out a piece of paper with lots of crayon scribbles on it. There was something that looked like a pink blob, a blue blob, and two green blobs. What was even more curious was that there was a purple blob. "I had a dweam about this!" He pointed to the pink blob and blue one. "That is you and Daddy. And the gween ones are me and Leia."

"Who's the purple one honey?" Padmé was completely stumped.

"I don't know. He was in the dweem. He has bwack hair and was wearing a puple tunnic."

"Hmm…" The kid sounded like the one Anakin had with him. Could it be…

"Mistress Padmé." C-3P0's voice sounded from the door.

"Yes Threepio?"

"Master Clovis requests your presence in his personal study."

"Yes, Of course Threepio." She turned to her children. "Be good you two."

"We will!" Two completely angelic faces stared back at her.

Padmé smiled and walked away, wondering what her soon-not-to-be-husband wanted.

**Sorry about the Luke Speak, but he is only 1 maybe 1 and a half. :D So, if you need a translation, just PM me! :D Tell me if you have any other requests for Story updates. I'll try and get them done ASAP as soon as you give them to me! :D**


End file.
